


CornBean: the CornBeanCopia

by HighLadySolo



Series: The World of CornBean [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Cornlo, Breeding Kink Lite, Butter, CornBean rides again, Cornporn, Cream, F/M, HaREYcot Vert, Han Cornlo, I feel like I should remind you that this is pure crack, Leia Corngana, Someone stop me, This is crack, corny phallus, don't think about the logistics, even as vegetables they don't know how to communicate me, lots of mention of seedlings, overuse of butter, seriously this is crack, vegetable sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadySolo/pseuds/HighLadySolo
Summary: Hareycot Vert and Ben Cornlo are heading to Leia Corngana's harvest festival.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: The World of CornBean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029255
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: ReylOlds





	CornBean: the CornBeanCopia

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me why I keep doing this to myself. 
> 
> Thank you to skyeryder01 for the beta read.
> 
> Meli, you'll know which line I added just for you.
> 
> As always, let us ship what we wanna ship, please and thank you.

A long time ago, but also somehow right now, all was quiet on the farm. 

All except for the home of the Vert-Cornlos. 

Hareycot Vert-Cornlo was in a tizzy. It was her first holiday with her new in-laws, and she felt out of place. They were Corn Royalty, she was a simple green bean of lowly origins. 

“My dewy darling, don’t fret. They’ll love you as much as I do.” Ben leaned over her shoulder, his silk tickling her cheek. 

“But I won’t fit in!” she wailed. Her pod heated in her nervousness. “I’m just a  _ green bean _ and your mother is Leia Corngana! She’s the queen of the farm, Ben!” She felt fluttery and nervous, with no idea how to calm down. 

“She’s just a mother like any other,” Ben said, trying to plant a buttery kiss on her soft green cheek.

“I never had one,” Rey said quietly, wilting a bit.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I love you.” He gently turned her around and reached out to hold her vine with his husk. He tugged her close to his body, and she relaxed against him, sighing as she did so. 

She broke the kiss for a moment.

“I love you too.” She pressed herself closer, rubbing against the ridges of his kernels.

Slowly, the kiss grew heated, like that time they’d met a chili pepper, and he felt his cob straining against his lower husk.

Rey reached between them, wrapping her vine around his corncock, gently easing it from the sheath of his husk. 

“Can I cream your corn?” she asked him. 

“P-please, Rey. Please cream my corn,” he said breathlessly.

Rey arched back, slipping her buttery seam over his cob, rubbing his smooth ridges over her little, hidden bean. Every glide of his kernels over her bean sent little thrills of pleasure through her body, leaving her inner carpals clenching, needing more. But she continued rubbing herself over his corny cock, feeling the warmth of her pre-cream slide over her dewy green flesh. Sparks of pleasure started low in her belly, and she was close to creaming when she slid herself down, impaling herself on his corny phallus until she felt each of his ridges inside her. Her seam clenched around him as he bucked against her, rough husks scraping her delicate skin. Ben reached between them and traced the rough edge of a husk against her soft, hidden bean.

He pressed his mouth against her neck, his tongue flicking out and tasting her dew.

“You’re so sweet and buttery, Rey,” he said against her skin. 

“Cream me, Ben!” Rey shouted. He thrust his corny phallus deeper and harder through her seam, and she felt herself starting to cream as he bounced her on his cob. “Cream with me, Ben, give me a seedling!” she screamed as her eyelids squeezed closed in ecstasy.

And then they both froze as they’d realized what Rey had just said. Ben stared at her in horror. Rey felt the spurts of warmth as he creamed inside her, but her pleasure was lost. As they disentangled, Rey felt her cheeks burn like she’d been plucked from her vine and left to ripen in a desert sun, and she avoided looking at Ben as she cleaned his butter from her seam. She watched as he ran away from her, seemingly unable to speak about what she’d said.

She slunk off to retrieve the vintage dew taken from a lavender plant during a full moon that she’d been saving for a special occasion. It was the nicest thing she’d inherited from her grandfather, who’d finally withered away to dust over the exceptionally dry summer. 

And good riddance, she thought. He hadn’t been supportive of her union with Ben.

Maybe he was right, she thought sadly, thinking about Ben’s avoidance of her wanting a seedling. She’d never really had anyone other than her dusty old grandfather, and she’d thought she’d like to make a family of her own with Ben. Maybe he didn’t think they should make a family, what with the differences in their family vines.

Rey sighed and gathered her things to take to the Corngana harvest gathering. 

As usual, Leia Corngana presided over the throngs of sweet-corn that gathered in her section of the field, and Rey heard the whisperings like wind through husks on a dry day. Beside her, Ben moved stiffly, carrying her lavender-water in his husk on her side, seemingly on purpose so he could avoid wrapping his husk in her vine.

“Hareycot! Benjamin!” Leia insisted on their full names when she was holding corn-court. “It’s been so long! And you’ve brought a gift?” She kissed them each on both cheeks and lowered her voice. “Lavender moon water? Rey that’s my favorite!” Leia slid her husks around Rey, wrapping her in a warm hug that smelled of sweetness and sunshine. Rey was surprised, but let herself enjoy the first motherly hug she could remember receiving.

“Rey!” Han Cornlo appeared with his friend Chewie who was a field corn with an excessive amount of silk. “Don’t let her have that lavender water,” he said in a stage whisper, she’ll be off her stalk in a heartbeat.”

“Yes but then maybe I’ll be on yours!” Leia winked suggestively at Han.

Ben and Rey both coughed politely. Leia and Han still acted like corny teenagers in love. 

Leia led the mismatched pair to the harvest table, where heaps of the best dawn sunlight lay interspersed with drops of the first evening dew and dishes of the finest, richest earth. Rey felt awed at the bounty before her. The patch of earth where her vine had grown had been dry and dusty, with too much sun. Rey had only survived it because she refused to give up and wither when others did. 

Ben and Rey sat side by side, still not speaking or touching. Leia rose at the head of the table and gave her speech about thankfulness and the harvest, but all Rey could think was how thankful she would be to have a little seedling growing in her belly, a seedling that Ben had put inside her. 

She sniffled, brushing her eyes with her vine.

When Leia had finished her speech, she sat down and offered Rey a drop of the lavender water.

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Rey said, “it’s much too nice for a bean.”

“Nonsense,” Leia said, pushing the drop to Rey. “Drink this, dear, and tell me what’s bothering you. You’re not your usual dewy self.”

Rey did as she was told, pressing her lips to the drop and letting its sweet, clear flavor pass over her tongue. Rey rolled her eyes heavenward and moaned at the flavor and the soft tingling it sent through her limbs. 

“So,” Leia said, “how are you?”

“I’m fine,” Rey said, taking another sip of the droplet. “Except your son won’t give me a seedling.” 

Ben and Han choked at the same time.

“Um,” Rey realized what she’d said. “Oh, god. I’m sorry.”

She felt her cheeks burn. She rose to escape the table and their staring eyes and the whisper of husks.

She felt a large, warm husk wrap around her vine, and Ben stood to come with her. Rey blinked up at him, but let him follow her to a silent part of the field.

“Do you really want a seedling?” His words burst out of him like he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“I— yes.” Rey hung her green head. Ben’s rough husks tipped her face up to meet his. His soft, corny lips met hers in a sweet, buttery brush.

“I want that too.” Ben brushed his husks down to rest over where a seedling would lay in her belly. “I want to put a seedling in you, Rey.” 

“Oh, Ben. Please put a seedling in me,” Rey whispered, then gasped as he wrapped his husks around her and hoisted her up so her back rested against what felt like a tree. He kissed her hard. “I’m gonna put a seedling in you right now, sweetheart,” Ben growled and reached between them to free his corny phallus from its husky sheath.

Plunging himself directly inside her, Ben groaned against Rey’s dewy flesh and she cried out as her seam stretched to accommodate him, feeling every delicious ridge inside her as she pulsed around him.

“Ben give me a seedling! Cream me! Put a seedling in my belly, Ben!”

He fucked his cob into her seam, pressing her back into the tree until they were both on the edge of buttering.

“Fuck, yes, Rey. I’m gonna fill you so full of my cream!” 

“Cream me, Ben!”

And as always, when they creamed, they creamed together.

When they emerged from their hidden corner of the field, Leia and Han smiled at them. And Rey smiled too because she knew this was the start of her new corny family with Ben. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this, thank you. It's ridiculous and corny. Heh.


End file.
